


You're Not Distracting, You're Mesmerising

by teaandtumblr



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Locker Room, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Riding, Soccer Aid, blow-jobs, bottom!Niall, niall distracts louis during the match, shameless nouis fic, shower, soccer aid 2016, top!Louis, turns out he had ulterior motives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandtumblr/pseuds/teaandtumblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It was on purpose.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He had been doing it on purpose.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That little Irish shit had been doing it with one goal in mind…and Louis had fallen for it. True, it hadn’t made a difference in the end but Louis had still fallen for it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Niall distracts Louis during SoccerAid and Louis doesn't realise until the match ends. He then makes sure to tell, or perhaps <em>show</em>, Niall exactly how that made him feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Distracting, You're Mesmerising

**Author's Note:**

> so I went to SoccerAid last night and I was chatting with Lalalaartje regarding my thoughts to Niall's on field tactics...we then realised what would happen next in fanfic. You can imagine what happened next...

 

It was on purpose.

He had been doing it on purpose.

That little Irish shit had been doing it with one goal in mind…and Louis had fallen for it. True, it hadn’t made a difference in the end but Louis had still fallen for it.

Because he had. Louis had been so amped when Niall had slipped on his warm-up jersey and gotten ready to enter the match. There may have been only seventeen minutes to spare but considering how England had scored two goals in the last twenty-eight minutes – more if Olly got _one_ of his one hundred chances in – every little bit helped.

So Niall had jogged onto the field to the sound of thunderous applause. He leapt right in and Louis couldn’t help but watch him with hawk-eyes, half watching to pick up any flaws he could exploit when it was his turn, and half watching to make sure there was no stumble, no sudden fall, acutely aware of the bright blue tape on Niall’s thigh. But Niall had been fine, sprinting up and down the pitch, ducking and weaving and blocking like an expert. Louis almost forgot he was about to go on until his own warm-up jersey was dropped in his lap, Robbie tapping his foot impatiently…though the quirked eyebrow belayed his seriousness somewhat.

It had then been Louis’ turn to substitute on, his cheers getting somewhat lost in the proximity to Robbie’s but he heard them nonetheless, higher pitched than perhaps what the other players were getting. It made him grin, taking his position close to Niall, eyeing him off coolly. Niall just laughed, slapping his back.

“Get a load of that cheer Tommo!”

Louis gave him a thumbs up. “Should have heard it for you mate.”

Niall grinned. “Trust me, I did.”

And that was when things went horribly wrong without even noticing it. Because Niall had been a blur of energy before, always where the action was at, but then he was suddenly at Louis’ side. Sure, their positions meant that they were supposed to be but…After a throw-in from the side, Niall was back at Louis’ side, giggling about one thing or another, poking him, talking about the crowd. It was effortless to join back in, instinct even. Louis placed a hand on his hip and pointed out something himself, Niall slipping closer to look.

Deafening roars come from his right and Louis had to peer _around_ Niall, realising in shock that they’d just scored. He hadn’t even been aware that the ball was _near_ their goals but it clearly had been. Niall was grumbling from behind him and Louis was instantly drawn back to him, poking his tongue out and slinging an arm around his shoulders all the while muttering little playful insults into his ear.

The banter kept up and up, shoving and pushing, laughing and touching, Niall everywhere he looked. They pottered the ball around once or twice before passing it off to their team mates and it wasn’t until the siren sounded signalling the end of the match that Louis realised all of a sudden that this wasn’t practise. This was the actual bloody match and he had spent most of precious field time bickering with Niall and having zero clue where the ball even was.

His team mates swooped him up before Louis could think on that more and just as they were getting on the podium to receive the trophy, Louis happened to glance out and see Niall, joking around with his own team but grinning smugly when he became aware of Louis’ eyes on him. Louis’ teeth clenched. That little shit. He had been distracting him _on purpose_ ; trying to keep him away from the action so they wouldn’t lose. Too bad, he hadn’t stopped that happening but still…

Fucker.

Doing their victory lap of the stadium, Louis reached out to clap Niall’s hand warmly, Niall hesitating slightly at the grin on his face.

“Great game mate,” he said, pulling him in for a hug, hyper aware of the pap right behind them. They untangled and then posed for an official photo. Just before he was dragged away, Louis tugged Niall back one last time, hugging him tightly even as his lips brushed across his ear. “That was foul play Horan and don’t think I’m not going to make you pay.”

Niall laughed in disbelief, shoving him off and bounding away, welcomed back into the arms of his comrades. Louis could only watch him for so long, completing his lap and then heading to the showers. He did so quickly, swapping into his sweats and then scuttling down to the hallway that connected to the opposing team’s shower room. A couple of players waved at him on their way out, a tad puzzled before they seemed to remember he and Niall were sort of in a band together. Niall was, irritatingly enough, one of the last out.

But still, that didn’t stop Louis from hooking a hand around his arm and pushing him into the wall, hands either side of his head, crowding him in. “Hello, there’s the cheater.”

Niall clucked his tongue. “Show me where I cheated.”

Louis’ eyes narrowed. “Probably about the part where you stopped playing football to distract me.”

“Don’t seem to recall doing that,” Niall teased, going for innocent but failing spectacularly. “You know I can’t stress my joints too much.”

“ _Please_ ,” Louis snorted. “You lasted longer in _training_. This was personal.”

“Oh was it?” Niall laughed, poking him in the ribs and making him grunt. “And what was my objective then, if you’re right?”

“To help your sorry team.” Niall pouted, Louis chuckling at him. “But it didn’t help, did it? We still beat you,” Louis crowed, each syllable ghosting over Niall’s cheek.

“Then you don’t have to worry about me distracting you,” Niall pointed out, making to slip away only to have Louis tighten his arms, boxing him in further, intrigued in the way Niall’s breath hitched at that. And not in the claustrophobic way either. Interesting.

“So you admit it?” he demanded, tentatively mouthing at Niall’s jaw, an action that rewarded him with a shudder. “You admit you were distracting me. Huh. Maybe _I_ should distract _you_.” The words were accompanied by Louis tracing the shell of Niall’s ear with his tongue.

“Louis,” Niall whimpered, hands tentatively bunching in the front of his hoodie.

“’s alright,” Louis assured, stepping closer. “You can touch me love.”

Niall rolled his eyes before grabbing his cock through his sweats. Louis yelped, so about to smack him away when the touch turned from painful to pleasurable, Niall easing his grip and starting to massage him properly. Louis had to stifle a groan, tilting Niall’s head up and running his thumb across his bottom lip. Niall got it, nodding once, and that was all Louis needed before pressing their lips together. It was probably softer than he expected, Niall’s lips pliant under his, parting when he asked, moving gently against his. Louis’ hands came to cup his face, angling Niall’s head so he could get closer. Niall let him, tongue brushing against Louis’ even as a moan rolled up his throat.

His grip on Louis’ cock had eased up though, Louis’ eyebrows scrunching together before deciding to take the initiative himself, palming Niall through his sweats. Niall jerked at the touch before leaning in, hips canting up to meet each stroke, cock thickening in Louis’ hand. His hands came to twist in Louis’ hair, urging him closer until there wasn’t even an inch between them. He sighed happily into Louis’ mouth, still chasing his tongue and, _goddammit_ , he’d done it again.

With a nip to Niall’s lip, Louis pulled away, fingers curled tight around the base of Niall’s cock, making him whine. “This is what you wanted, wasn’t it?”

Niall didn’t even bother denying it, sending Louis a cocky grin. “’Course. And from the looks of it, it’s what you want too.”

Following Niall’s gaze, Louis found himself looking at a tent in his own sweats. Swearing, Louis hauled Niall towards his own change room, knowing that he could pass it off as a victory prank in progress if any of his team mates still happened to be there. They weren’t thankfully – long since gone and preparing for the after party – but Louis only had eyes for Niall, reconnecting their lips and sliding a thigh between his legs. Niall gasped into the kiss, basking in the friction and sliding his fingers under Louis’ shirt. Louis tutted, breaking away and starting to mouth at Niall’s neck.

“I just showered.”

“Don’t give a fuck,” Niall shot back, dropping back onto one of the benches and spreading his legs. “Go on then,” he said, nodding at the doorway even as he touched himself, hissing as his fingers teased his cock in just the right way. “Don’t let me, what was it, distract you?”

“ _Jesus_ ,” Louis breathed, wanting to walk away but he just couldn’t. Not when Niall was sitting there like _that_ , touching himself like _that_. “Fucking hell Horan,” he whispered, stepping closer and completely aware of how Niall’s gaze slid from his face to his crotch without even a hint of shame. “This what you wanted? A locker dream fantasy?”

“Every teenage boy’s dream come true,” he quipped, making an affronted sound when Louis flicked his ear.

“Think there are usually girls in those dreams. The lockers are, like, full of them. There’s only us two here.”

“And maybe that’s how I always wanted it,” Niall murmured, surprising Louis with how serious he sounded. “Could suck you off right here. Though,” he started to get up, “more imagined myself on me knees to be honest.”

Louis’ eyes sunk shut at the image but he prevented Niall from moving with a hand. “Niall, I’m not an idiot and neither are you. This is not the floor to do that on. Wouldn’t do _me_ any good and certainly won’t do you.”

“Guess I’ll have to change my dream then,” Niall chuckled, swaying his hips ridiculously as he made for the showers. “These the fancy ones with the benches inside?”

“Yes they are,” Louis muttered, irked that he hadn’t thought of that earlier.

Pushing Niall in, Louis helped him strip of his clothes before letting Niall attack his own. As Louis set the temperature right, Niall came up behind him, hands ghosting around his hips and stomach before tweaking his nipples. Louis’ knees threatened to give and when he spun around, it was to Niall’s cheeky smile. Biting his lip lightly in reprimand Louis then backed Niall to the bench, hands roaming the Irishman’s body with new intentions, so, so different to when they’d ever touched on tour. Niall moved as Louis wanted him to, matching him touch for touch, hands skirting lower and more daring, every bit as devilish as the songs he wrote made him out to be.

Seated, with his hands wrapped around the base of Louis’ cock, stroking it ever so slightly, Niall asked one final time, “You gonna let me blow you?”

“Could never say no to you,” Louis told him truthfully.

“Good.”

Louis then cried out, Niall pinching his hip in a warning to quiet down but _fucking hell_. Niall had wasted no time, tongue dipping into the slit even as his hand came to stroke the base. His fingers trailed up the vein on the underside, tongue moving to wrap around the head, each swirl matched with a suck, Niall’s cheeks hollowing. Louis had to fight to keep his hips still, hands fumbling for the shower wall, too scared of what he would do if he gripped Niall’s hair. Niall may not appreciate a cock being thrust down his throat. It was a question that, really, Louis couldn’t leave unasked.

“You deep-throat?”

Niall pulled off with an obscenely wet _pop_ , not the slightest bit embarrassed as he shook his head. “Nah, worst gag reflex. Tried it but, just not for me.”

“Fair enough,” Louis murmured, not even bothered as Niall shifted back to suckle at the head once more. Louis wasn’t sure if the pounding water from the shower was covering his breathy moans but they sure as hell weren’t covering the strangled mewls that escaped when Niall started rolling his balls between his fingers, teasing them before rubbing his perineum, stroking the sensitive skin. Louis barely managed to muffle a cry, stomach coiling into knots as Niall shifted back to circle his rim with a wet finger while simultaneously lapping at the pre-come that was weeping from the head of his cock.

“Niall,” Louis stuttered, toes starting to curl. “’m gonna come.”

Niall removed his mouth long enough to say, “Then come,” but Louis was shaking his head.

“Nah, wanna…wanna come on your face.”

Niall groaned, releasing him, eyes dazed as he looked up at him. “Yeah?” he asked, an almost desperate edge to his voice. He shuffled back, tilting his head up just right. “You can. Go ahead.”

Louis whined – _loudly_ – placing a hand alongside Niall’s and jerking himself off in time with Niall’s strokes. Twisting his hand in the exact way he’d learnt he liked, Louis came, come spurting out in thick ropes, painting Niall’s face. Niall caught what he could in his mouth, licking his lips before opening his eyes, making sure Louis’ eyes were right on his – come clumped eyelashes and all – before swallowing. Louis felt like he wanted to come again, fingers clumsily fumbling around Niall’s chin.

“Christ.” He brushed Niall’s hair off his face. “You look fucking incredible. What I wouldn’t give to have a photograph of this.”

Niall batted his hands away. “Please don’t,” he chucked, stepping under the spray and starting to wash himself clean. Louis made a halted move towards Niall’s still achingly hard length, unsure if he could just reach out and touch it. Niall caught sight of his hand, raising an eyebrow. “You planning on doing anything with that Lou’ or…?”

“Don’t know,” Louis admitted, glancing up at Niall through his lashes, hoping it came off more as coy rather than sheepish. “What did you _want_ me to do with it?”

Niall gave a careless shrug. “We could leave it…at least until we got back to the hotel.”

Louis choked on his breath, covering it behind a clearing of his throat. Hotel. Okay. They were going back to a _hotel_.

“Easy Louis,” Niall said, slapping him on the back. “We don’t have to. Were just suggesting it. Here’s as good as there.”

Louis shook his head. He couldn’t make that decision. Not until… “And what would we do? At the hotel?”

Niall searched his eyes, obviously looking for something, apparently finding it if his wolfish smile was anything to go by. “Thought I’d let you fuck me. Get you hard and then get you inside. You’d feel amazing.”

Louis’ throat went dry. “Y-yeah,” he croaked, turning off the shower and passing Niall a towel. “We can do that. I…Yeah, let’s do that.”

“Yours is closer,” Niall remarked as they quickly redressed. “Head there then?”

Louis froze mid-step. “I, uh…I don’t have…”

“For God’s sake Tomlinson,” Niall sighed, nudging him forward. “I do so let’s go. Wanna get this in in case we get called out. We don’t have to go to the after party, do we?” he asked as he jumped into the back of Louis’ designated car.

“Nope,” Louis confirmed, jumping in the other side and asking the driver to head to the hotel. “We’re obviously allowed in but no requirements. If we wanna pop out later when everyone’s properly smashed and make out like we were there the whole time we can…Or we can just laze about and have everyone say we were there anyway.”

“Think I like that better.”

“Of course you do,” Louis said, leaning over to tweak his nose. “’Cause you lost and you don’t wanna face the humiliation of defeat.”

Niall kicked him, Louis only pausing his retaliation as he recognised the back entrance of his hotel. Grabbing his bag, Niall shouldering his own, they slipped inside, riding the elevator up the floors and into the room Louis currently had booked. Their bags were dumped in the bedroom and then they were removing their clothes once again.

“I feel like it’s Groundhog Day,” Niall huffed, Louis agreeing as he stepped out of his pants for the second time in half an hour. He then yelped as Niall pushed him onto the bed, back flumping against the covers. Next thing he knew, Niall was straddling his waist, pressing their lips back together feverishly. Louis let Niall in this time, hands curling in the sheets as Niall mapped out the inside of his mouth, pushing impossibly close. The need to breathe was what had Louis finally breaking off the kiss, Niall panting against his cheek even as he ground his hips down.

“Shit,” Louis groaned, his cock already trying to respond.

“Think I want it like this,” Niall said matter-of-factly, eyes raking down Louis’ chest. “Wanna ride you.”

Louis had the question on the tip of his tongue – “can your knee handle that?” – but he bit it back, deciding that Niall wouldn’t ask for what he couldn’t handle. And, if he wasn’t mistaken, Niall looked honest to God _relieved_. Good call Tomlinson. He then frowned as he saw Niall uncapping the lube, clearly about to tip it into his palm. “Oi, what’s that all about then?”

Niall’s eyebrows shot up. “Tell me I don’t have to explain this to you Louis.”

Louis glared at him before pointing at the lube once more. “Yeah, but why are _you_ doing it?”

Niall frowned. “You…you wanna do it? You don’t have to. I can-”

 _Jesus_ , what kind of people had Niall been with before if this was his first thought? Who didn’t want to take this opportunity? Wrestling the tube off him, Louis flipped them over, drawing one of Niall’s nipples between his teeth, tongue running across the nub until Niall was keening, back arching up off the bed. “I’m gonna do it,” he said firmly, waiting for Niall to nod before slicking up his fingers.

Niall spread his legs as Louis settled between them, hissing when Louis blew over the head of his cock on the way down. Splaying a hand across Niall’s hip, Louis started to ease a finger in. Niall took him easily, breathing through it and forcing himself to relax, begging Louis for more almost before Louis himself was ready. The heat of Niall’s body wrapped around was just…Words, Louis didn’t have words. He worked in a second finger, Niall showing discomfort at this one, forehead pinched until he adjusted to the stretch. Louis worked him on two fingers for awhile, scissoring them before alternating on twisting and curling. Niall cried out when Louis found his prostrate, spine curving even more. Louis rubbed at that spot, Niall all but writhing under him.

“ _Louis_ ,” he begged, sounding close to sobbing. “More Louis, come on.”

“Easy Nialler,” Louis soothed, slowly pushing in a third finger. “You look so beautiful like this, yeah? Look so good.”

Niall whined, impatience eventually winning out. He pulled himself off Louis’ fingers without warning, pulling him down onto the bed. Louis shouted an objection at the sudden change, hands crushed underneath his body but Niall was squirming away, giggling as he did so. He ran a hand across the duvet cover before finding the foil packet he’d dropped earlier. Louis took it off him, tearing it open and rolling the condom down his length, as red and throbbing as it now was. He made a loud ‘ _ah!_ ’ when Niall slicked him up with lube, taking far longer than Louis knew was necessary, purposefully teasing him.

“You ready?” Niall asked, lining himself up with Louis’ cock. Louis nodded, hands scrambling for Niall’s waist as he started to lower himself down. “Fuck, you’re big,” Niall hissed, sinking down an inch at a time, eyes rammed shut. “But it’s _so good_ Lou’, so good. Wanna take all of you. Feel so good.”

Louis groaned, biting the inside of his cheek to stop himself from thrusting his hips up into the tight heat. He felt Niall’s arse against the tops of his thighs and, _Jesus_ , it felt _incredible_. Louis could only run his hands over Niall’s chest, murmuring mindless praise after praise, breath baited as Niall pulled himself together. Niall trembled as he accidentally shifted his hips, Louis breathing out a hasty, “sorry, sorry!”

The Irishman shook his head. “No, it’s…good.” Niall tilted himself forward, gasping. “Fucking hell, _there_. There’s good.” Easing up, Niall left just the tip inside before dropping back down, Louis unable to withhold a shout. Their voices blended together, Niall obviously well experienced in knowing which angle he liked, tilting his hips the _exact_ same way each time. Louis met his thrusts, Niall’s head tipped back in pleasure, cock slapping against his stomach. Louis could feel that distinctive heat burning again, could see Niall was getting close too, but he was starting to flag, chasing his orgasm more than enjoying it and Louis could see the undeniable tremble in his thighs.

“Niall,” he murmured, stilling his hips with a hand.

“No,” Niall pleaded, shaking his head, “Come on Louis. Wanna finish like this.”

“Do you?” Louis asked, adding a teasing edge that had Niall’s eyes opening, no longer hiding in shame. “Or did you want me to get on top of you and fuck you so hard you can’t think?” Niall whimpered, so, so tempted but shaking his head at the last. Stubborn Irish bastard. “Alright then,” Louis said, slipping out despite Niall’s fervent protests and shifting back so he was sitting against the headboard. He held out a hand. “’s what you wanted, just with me giving a bit more of a helping hand.”

Niall took it, practically throwing himself onto Louis’ lap and kissing him so sloppily that they were both laughing within seconds. He didn’t say thank you but Louis would never have _wanted_ him to; his eyes said enough. With a hand on his cock, Louis guided Niall back, his band mate sinking back down with ease. Louis roughly thrust up before Niall was even ready, a pleasured cry escaping his lips. “Good?”

“It’s so good,” Niall admitted, seemingly now content with letting Louis do the work, matching his thrusts with the best his body could give. Louis continued to drive into him relentlessly, the feel of Niall’s cock rubbing against his stomach spurring him on. There was no denying his orgasm this time, felt it from the tips of his toes to behind his eyes. Wrapping a hand around Niall’s length, Louis started to jerk him off in time with each thrust, pulling the foreskin back and forth. “ _Louis!_ ”

“Come on Niall,” Louis urged, thumb dipping into the slit, Niall’s body jerking violently, buzzing with stimulation. “Come on.”

One more brush of Louis’ cock against his prostrate and a twist of his wrist had Niall coming, Louis’ name on his lips as his body wracked and shuddered. Louis milked him through his orgasm, working every last drop of come out before letting himself come, thrusting in two more times before he shot his load into the condom.

They stayed connected for several long minutes, their harsh breathing the only sound in the room. Eventually Niall feebly pushed at his chest, Louis fussing at being moved but pulling out, knowing how uncomfortable it was to have a cock in your arse long after you’d come. Niall muttered out a _thanks_ , stretching his legs to relieve any cramps as Louis tied off the condom and dropped it into the bin. Turning back around, Louis took in the long line of Niall’s body, the curve of every muscle, the fine stubble across his cheek, the storm-blue colour of his eyes.

“You know what Niall, I was wrong.”

Niall quirked an eyebrow. “Wrong about what?”

“You’re not distracting,” Louis announced, dropping closer and tracing Niall’s features with his fingers, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. “You’re mesmerising.”

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> shameless Nouis because why not?
> 
> P.S. Louis is literally so smol. Smol baby. <3


End file.
